Grell's adventure to love and death
by Mashy-Gaara4life
Summary: Grell was the way he was because of what happened after his birth but he didn't know that. After gaining forgiveness from the mistress he loved, he'll be going for some adventure where he gets new knowledge, friends, love and something else. Warning:Genderbending. and there's SebbyxGrell,WillxGrell and Undertakerx Grell but they're not main pairings.
1. Not really a shopping day for U

Adventures of Grell Sutcliff to his death.  


**Prologue  
**

In the deep woods of England was an old house inhabited by a woman who was also old, sitting with closed eyes behind a table full of bottles of weird substances. Then she opened her eyes and smirked, "Ah~, a guest." she said with a voice that was almost a whisper. Her door opened and a strong gust of wind entered with a silhouette hiding in the moonlight. The old woman just sat where she was calmly and she could see that the shadowy figure was a young woman in her 20's wearing a cloak and carrying a baby that had a swirl of red strands on its head. "Please,I need your help, witch." said the woman to the now old witch who was grinning widely.

...ssas

Episodoe 1:

It was a bright morning in the shinigami realm. Actually, it's kind of too bright to be morning. But the grim reapers there worked diligently and peacefully until...

**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP**

**FWOOOSH, **papers went flying and short skirts that were worn by some female reapers fluttered showing what shouldn't be shown to perverts and those poor women screamed while trying to hold down their skirts and also to try to hold onto those pile of papers that were falling and flying from their hold. Some others had their items crashing to the ground.

"What the hell is that?" some of them yelled. And when they see the cause of their distress...

fxfhfx

William in his office was as usual being so intense in his job. For some reason today he work while his left hand holding his shear's handle. His eyes immediately shifted to the door knob as it turned.

"WILLIA..."

PAP! The shear hit a person's head.

"OUCH~! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? IT HURTS" cried out the person who turned out to be Grell Sutcliff, clutching at his head and upper face painfully. There were papers scattering to the floor.

"You're late, Sutcliff!" William said. 'And I had always wanted to do that to you', his mind said.

Grell felt the pain on his head and face fade and opened his eyes and gasped, "Look what had you done!? I've been doing this since last night you know?"

"Really? Somehow I don't believe that."

"Well, today-"

"SUTCLIFF, COME BACK AND FIX UP THIS MESS!"

"SUTCLIFF, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION!"

Those reapers who had their things messed by Grell kept yelling to ask him fix the mess up until Grell couldn't take it anymore and turned to them with his hair slapping painfully to William's face and shouted, "SHUT UP! FIX THEM YOURSELF! I HAVE MY OWN MESS HERE!"

William stared at Grell while enduring the stinging pain. Grell turned back to William and blinked confusedly, "Did I say something just now?"

"Your paper?" asked William with his eyes twitched and pointing to the scattered papers.

"Oh, oh yes! I remember now. How could you do this when I had worked myself all last night?" Grell knelt to pick up his thick stack of papers and put it on William's desk.

"Are you sure you're not late because you're busy dolling yourself up?"

Grell ignored the question. When he already put them on the desk, Grell's attitude turned cheery again as he tiptoed to his supervisor. "Will~, can I have my day off today~? PLEASE~"

"No!"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"BECAUSE you're late! And stop screaming. Why do want a day off anyway?"

"I want to go to the human world to buy something."

"Aren't reapers' world shops not enough for you?"

"No! The shops here have nothing I wanted. Please Will, Please~!"

"Fine! Just go."

"REALLY? YAY~"

"But you'll get overtime later."

Grell didn't hear the last bit as he already ran away to transport to the human world. William on the other hand didn't care and just continue with his work.

chhfhrfty

London:

The city was very busy that morning and peaceful, which was very lucky for Grell because this could eliminate the cause of his overtime. He took out his shopping list and recited silently what he needs:

1. Cosmetics, his cosmetics were all used.

2. Food ingredients. Though shinigami food is not that bad(actually they're delicious too), he still love the taste of human food ingredients which he could cook in his apartment.

3. Fabric and dresses. For his personal use.

4. Home decorations and books.

He recited them until he saw boxes of fresh fruits. He gasped at the sight of them and ran to the shop that sold those fresh perishables. "What beautiful apples~! Ooh, the strawberries too. And what's this?" Grell asked as he hold and orange coloured fruit that was smooth and was not round shaped nor was it square. It looked a bit like a tomato but he knew it's not a tomato.

"Oh, that is called persimmon. Some call it kaki fruit. It's very sweet." said the vendor.

"Sweet? Really? Can I try it?"

"Sure, I can cut it for a taste sample."

The vendor cut the persimmon fruit and gave some for Grell to try. Grell squealed at the juicy and sweet taste. The vendor smiled and said, "Looks like you like it. Anyway, there are many other fruits here that are imported and also grown locally. Would you like to taste and buy some?"

Grell liked the ideas and grab the chance to taste all the fruits available. In the end, he bought a medium bagful of apples, cherries, persimmons, strawberries and mangosteens. Actually he liked the others too but with his budget money, he settled with the ones he bought.

Then, Grell bought the other items listed in his list and in the end, his hands was full of shopping bags and boxes. They're heavy. He didn't know how long he had walked to find a secluded place for him to teleport until at last he surrendered and put down his things to catch his own breath. "You're tired milady?" asked a voice which made Grell jumped in surprise and he looked to where the voice came from.

"Oh, Undertaker, darling. It's you. Seems like I've stopped in front of your shop. But what're you doing out here. It's rare for you to come out."

"As rare as it might be, I think you're lucky to have stop in front of my shop while I'm not busy. Do you want to come inside for a little rest? You can continue after the tiredness fade."

Grell thought for a while and then agreed to the offer. Undertaker helped him carry some of his groceries and set them on a large coffin, unknown to whom it belongs to. After that, Grell flex his shoulders while huffing. Undertaker put two chairs on both sides of the coffin and asked Grell to sit, which he did. "Well, that's quite a lot of things you there, milady. Would you like some tea?"

"That would be good, darling. Thank you for letting me in."

A little moment later, Undertaker came with two glass of tea and a plate of bone shaped biscuits. Grell frowned at the biscuits but he ate them anyway and he squealed because surprisingly those biscuits were absolutely delicious. "How did you make such delicious biscuits? I would like to have the recipe!"

Undertaker chuckled, "That's a secret, dear. I'm glad you like them. Though I can tell you that the main ingredient is human brains."

Grell choked and his eyes widen, "WHAT?"

The mortician laughed, "I'm just joking. Now, don't scream. No human or corpse are harmed in making those biscuits. You can finish them off because I'm already used to their taste."

"Thank you. I'll freak out if you repeat that Bizarre Doll incident again. I'll hate to hunt such handsome man as you." Grell gobbled Undertaker's biscuit while said mortician watched in fascination. Undertaker didn't think of wanting to repeat the Bizarre Doll incident again because as fun and amusing that was, he still love his job and would like to see some amusing thing that will happen in upcoming future.

It was silent for a few minutes, except the sound of biscuits crunching, until Undertaker broke it, "So, you have a day off today, huh?"

"Yes, Will let me off today. It's rare to get this this chance."

"I think your superior doesn't give this time off for free, dear. There must some extra work you'll have later on. Ehehe."

"NO WAY! I can't let him do that after all that paper I did last night. At home! Anyway, I feel something amiss. More like...somebody amiss. Wonder who is it?" Grell frowned and tilted his head a bit. He knew it was somebody handsome but for some reason his brain right now is in a mush at remembering.

Undertaker chuckled when hearing that because he knew who was amiss. But he won't tell when he saw how genuinely Grell was thinking of who it was. He picked a paper and a pen and wrote an alphabet on it.

The crimson reaper looked at what Undertaker doing curiously. Said mortician raised the paper which showed a big letter 'S'. Grell think hard and keep guessing loudly, "Sssaaa...Sllaaa...S-ssubi...Sseebbbuuu..."

As Grell was guessing, Undertaker rested his right elbow on the coffin and his chin in his palm while his other hand held the paper. Whenever Grell was going to say the wrong syllables or name, he shook his head with that big crazy grin he had. Then it clicked to Grell who the 'S' was. Undertaker just grinned.

...

To be continued.

Next chapter: Her forgiveness.


	2. Her forgiveness(The beginning)

Chapter 2: **Her forgiveness.(The beginning)  
**

Undertaker kept swaying the paper and shaking his head at any wrong guessing Grell had. After a long time, suddenly the crimson reaper gasped in realization and jumped from his seat, "It's SEBBY~!"

He clapped and laughed for his own victory on remembering the name of of his adored demon. Grell twirled happily and rushed out from the mortician shop. But before he's halfway out of the door, Undertaker asked,"Your groceries, milady?"

"You take care of them first, darling. Oh, you can take some fruits if you want. BYE~!"

Undertaker stared at the opened and sighed. Then he darkly chuckled to himself as he shook his head in his palm,"Oh, deary me, milady Grell. You're so adorable. Keheheheh."

His face then turned sullen,"For some reason, I feel that you'll come back miserable."

Then he laughed darkly to himself while digging for a fruit in the grocery bag. What he got was an apple and ate it, "Umph, it's been a long time I ate an apple. This one is sweet."

gjgjjghjgj

Grell ran invisibly on the London roofs. His face showed his excitement upon meeting his favorite demon. When he stepped on a roof-end of a big building there, he excitedly jumped high in the air and teleport in a big smoke explosion that was visible by muggles around. Of course those muggles that saw the sight, screamed and asked what the bloody hell was happening. Some thought it was a war and some thought it was an unplanned festival. Which ever they thought, they realised soon after that that there was nothing special happened.

uhjgjgu

In the Shinigami worrld:

William's group dispatch were unhappy with the mass paperwork they had. Ronald Knox had veins visible on his face which showed his angry concentration. His hands were working more faster as his frustration grew in the passing time. Alan Humpries being the sweet silent guy he was just silently sigh like...many hundreds that couldn't be count. Eric...he looked as calm as William but the truth was both of them want to mutilate whatever that cause this distress.

Suddenly Ronald scratched his head hard that his hair became disarray, "NYAAAHH! WHY IS THERE SO MANY WORKS? AND WHERE'S GRELL SENPAI?"

"Slacking off as always. I gave him an unofficial day off."

"He gets a day off? That's unfair." said Eric.

"Don't worry, I already prepare something for him."

William punched a button and there's small room that showed...a too high stacks of papers. It's like five high stacks of them. His subordinates stared with opened mouth, "Bloody...hell."

hvjhgjvt

Grell appeared at the Phantomhive garden. At his spot he turned around smilingly, expecting the handsome demon butler to be around. And there he found the butler trimming a pear tree in the garden. Seeing the butler, Grell went jumping to him screaming, "SEBAS-CHAN~!"

Sebastian paused at what he's doing and looked at the arriving reaper. He smiled dazzlingly at Grell. Said reaper had expected the demon to ignore or evade him or kick him. That smile surprised him a bit but he thought nothing wrong might coming out from it. It might have been that Sebastian accept him at last.

**SPLISH~! drip drip drip drip.**

Grell stopped his advance in surprise. His shoulder felt pain and he saw that a big garden trimming scissors stuck in his shoulder. And both his arms still in the air trying to touch the butler who was in his range. He looked at Sebastian dumbfounded, "Sebas...chan?"

Sebastian still smiling, pulled out the trim scissors from Grell's shoulder and wiped it with a towel. "My, my. You shouldn't have come here at all, Mr. Sutcliff."

"Why...Why are you doing this?" asked Grell stumbling back and knelt while holding his shoulder. Then, a soft footsteps was heard. It was Ciel Phantomhive walking near him with a very cold expression. Sebastian greeted him with a bow.

"Because I ordered him to. Sebastian is supposed to ban you and kill you on sight."

"Then, why am I not dead?" Grell spat.

"And have your kind come here? I'm not stupid and I don't want to have anything to do with your reaper society, Mr. Sutcliff. But I do want to kill you. You murdered my aunt."

"Your Aunt?"

"Angelina Durless. You don't remember? What, your brain had been degraded lately? HAH! Sebastian, stab him one last time. As deep as you can. I know he won't die from that. Then get him out from here." said Ciel for the last time before he entered the manor.

Grell silently gasped when he heard his previous mistress' name. When was the last time he remember her? When he heard Ciel's last order to Sebastian, Grell whimpered quickly stood and was going to escape. But Sebastian was very fast he caught Grell's long hair painfully and stabbed his chest, missing his heart and lungs. And a screamed was heard. Ciel in the house was still behind the closed door. He hissed and closed his eye as he heard the scream. He didn't like to hear any screams that much and he hate it that he couldn't kill that reaper for revenge but this would suffice. Ciel walked past his servants that still unaware of what happened outside.

"I'm sorry, Sutcliff. I don't really have anything personal with. So don't take this too much to heart." said Sebastian. He pulled out the scissors out from the body for the second time.

Sebastian brought the gasping reaper by the hair to outside of the gate and drop him there before he himself when back to his gardening. Good thing the other workers of the manor were not around to see. He felt a little bad doing that to the reaper because as much as much as he despised the reaper, he always liked to kick Grell to pent up his stress.

Grell stood up from his disgraceful drop and teleport to Undertaker's shop. He was sad and in pain right now but he won't forget the groceries he bought today. The reaper didn't know why, he felt embarrassed coming to the Phantomhive manor. For the first time. And to leave his groceries at the handsome mortician's shop just to cure his sadness and pain made him embarrassed too.

tO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Curiousity for the forgotten killed

Chapter 3: **Her forgiveness.  
**

Grell arrived at the Undertaker's shop and knocked the door before entering. He held his painful shoulder and chest and held in the urge to moan in pain. Suddenly he felt that he didn't want to burden Undertaker to help him with wound and so, he pretend like he wasn't in pain and his hair covering them. Undertaker suddenly came out from a room cheerfully greeting, "Welcome, what can I do for you?"

sfsddf

Undertaker had expected that Grell would come back early but he didn't expect that it would be soon and he smiled to himself. He pretended that it was a customer coming, "Welcome, what can I do for you?"

Then he took in Grell's condition while saying,"Oh, it's you Grell,milady. That was so soon."

The red reaper's miserable face made Undertaker wanted to comfort the feminine man so much that he suddenly glided to Grell and took hold of both his hands. In that instant, Undertaker brought Grell to waltz around the room. Grell knew the mortician was coming and holding him and his legs moved but he didn't realised at all that he was waltzing around with him. And he mentally asked himself why the room was spinning.

"Milady, why are you sad?" asked Undertaker as he made Grell's body bent back almost to the floor and he himself bent forward or rather downwards too to meet Grell's face. That reaper seemed very occupied in his mind to answer the mortician.

While he was waiting for the answer, Undertaker smelt something coppery from the redhead. He tried to remember what that coppery smell was and frowned to himself thinking, '_What the bloody hell is wrong with today? Just now it's Grell who forget things. Now me? I've been living long enough to know this smell. Now, let me think what is the certain something that smell and taste coppery._'

The two of them was still in the bending position; Grell's back body bent back with his head nearly to the floor while Undertaker's body bending toward/downward to Grell as his right hand holding Grell's waist and his other hand lifting Grell's right leg. And while still in that position, Undertaker absentmindedly trying to form syllables for finding out that certain coppery thing. "Vuu, Vluu, blaa...What is it? Bluoo.."

Undertaker was trying them out so loud in such a husky growling that it broke Grell from his trance. '_Huh? What happened? Just now the room was spinning and my mind went somewhere I don't know. Now, the room looks weird as if...And what is that noise?._' he thought confusedly until he saw Undertaker's face and their position. It shocked him that he pulled himself out from the mortician's hold. He fell with a loud thud and yelped in pain. Undertaker jumped a bit in shock and confused when Grell was not in his hands and when he saw Grell on the floor clutching his shoulder, he mumbled loudly, "Blood. But whose blood?"

"MY BLOOD, DARN IT~!" Grell shouted, forgetting that he planned not to burden the mortician.

Said mortician just awaken from his confusion and picked Grell up from the floor. He brought the red reaper to a chair and find his medic tools. After he got his tools, Undertaker went to undress Grell but of course Grell protested and accusing Undertaker the wrong things. Undertaker not feeling happy that time snapped at Grell and told him to stay still which he obeyed.

The mortician undressed Grell peacefully and inspected the wounds, "These are deep wounds. One went through you chest too. It's a wonder that you didn't passed out from the pain and blood loss." Undertaker said as he cleaned and knit the deep wounds and Grell hissed in pain through the process.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do feel kind of dizzy. I didn't even remember what we were doing before you doing this."

"That demon butler did this, didn't he? Usually he's all just kick and evasion. What caused this?" the mortician asked as he applied reaper antiseptic on the wounds as last touch.

Grell wore his uniform back and answered, "It was the brat's order. I was banned from the manor and 'Kill on sight' was declared on me. But I guess he got the right to do so because I killed his aunt, he said."

"His aunt? Could it be Madam Red?"

Grell's eyes widen at the name...'Madam..Re-', when he was going to repeat the name, there's a ringing sound that made him forget what was he going to say. And he became confused and silent.

"Kill on sight, huh? Why now though?"

Grell shook his head slowly, unable to answer the mortician even though he got the ideaa why. Instead he said, "Undertaker, I want to go home."

"Alright then, milady. I think I'll help you with your groceries."

"Thank you Undertaker. But please don't tell William."

Undertaker put the groceries on a cart and opened a portal to Reaper World and lead Grell through.

ggjkhkhkjhkhkh

Reaper World:

Reapers around were whispering and gossiping with each other as they watched Grell and Undertaker walking, the silver-haired man push a cart full of things that were not from the Reaper world. The two of them didn't hear nor notice anything at all. They thought everyone just doing their normal activities until, "Mr. Sutcliff. What are you doing with the undertaker?"asked a person who turned out to be William.T. Spears. Seeing the man would make Grell jumping happily and and would have the strong sudden urge to flirt but the incident this morning made his mood down. He glanced at Undertaker worriedly.

Undertaker grinned and said, "I'm just helping Miss Grell here sending her groceries."

"Who're talking to you anyway? I'm talking to Mr. Sutcliff. And you know that he's a man, not a lady!" said William angrily. After the Campania ship and grotesque walking dead incident, he didn't know whether he wanted to be a fan or to salute Undertaker anymore. He felt so betrayed even though he barely had any communication with the mortician. So why the heck was Sutcliff associating with this Deserter?

Undertaker faked a sadness, "Oh, how hostile. Anyway, I'll leave this place as soon as I finished helping this lady. Come on, milady. Lead the way."

Grell smiled slightly at the acting and nodded silently before leading the way. Ronald Knox looked his senior worriedly. His senior rarely became silent as this before and William notice that too. Both of them went to their office. to work. They hoped that the Undertaker didn't hold anything over the feminine man.

gjhgkjhgjkg

Grell's apartment:

Undertaker had finished putting the groceries in the guest room. When he wanted to go back to his place, he turned to Grell. "Whatever happened today, don't be too upset. And take care of yourself Miss Grell. If you need me, come to my shop. Your lovely presence makes my shop lively."

"I will Undertaker. I think I will go there for medication. I don't want to go to the infirmary here. People will ask many things."

Undertaker smiled and went back to his shop.

*pagebreak*

That same day, Grell didn't continue his off day but came to work. He went to William's office to the supervisor's surprise. He asked why Grell came back to work, not that he didn't want Grell to come back and also he asked whether Undertaker did something to him. Grell just waved dismissively, saying that nothing bad happened and said that he came to work. He's still in sullen mood because of something that the brat Phantomhive said. Also because of his KOS command. He could come to the manor to visit Sebastian.

Anyway, William smirked slightly and showed Grell his paper works. Though Alan, Eric and Ronald who just came in already see what was shown, they still gasped in horror on seeing the quantity. Grell on the other hand...didn't react much. Usually, seeing many paper works(in the present case...too many paper works) would made him complaint, somehow he couldn't feel the mood to do so. The four people in the room were kind of surprised that Grell didn't react. Heck, even Grell himself was a little bit surprised himself. He told the other three to send those papers in his office room.

When, Alan, Eric, Ronald and Grell went out of the room, Grell didn't forget to give a flying kiss to his supervisor. Though it lacked its usual energy. Everybody except Grell noticed it and they were a bit worried about it.

...sas

Hours later...

Ronald Knox ran very fast to William's office and opened the door hard that it banged. It made the person inside jumped slightly in surprise but he hid his reaction expertly. William looked from his paper to the intruder. "What are you doing?" William asked icily.

The almost blonde young man was panting and it made the supervisor a bit concerned but of course that stoic man didn't show that. "Boss Spears, sir. You've got to see this. *cough, gasped*."

"What is this thing?"

Ronald couldn't explain and just walked in and pulled William's hand. William protested at first because he was being pulled out of his room harshly but when he saw Ronald being so determined, he told the young man to let him go and William would follow closely. "You've better have good reason for disturbing my work, Mr. Knox."

Both of them jogged faster to their destination which was Grell Sutcliff's office and Ronald opened the door urgently. The young reaper looked up at his superior and pointed at the scene. William's eyes kind of widen in surprise. "What the bloody hell happened in here?"

"I don't know. Just now Grell sempai was still in here when this happened."

William looked at his subordinate coldly before asking, "And what was he doing when he was still here?"

Ronald gasped and stuttered when he explained what happened.

**Flashback**

Few hours before the present...

Ronald Knox was coming to the red reaper's room to greet him. He opened the door silently and saw that Grell looked so sullen as he was working. And he didn't utter any complain too and moved like zombie. It made Ronald very concerned because usually his senior was very energetic and slacking off or flirt to William.

The young almost blond reaper was going to ask his senior whether he wanted some help when suddenly he spotted some tall stack of paper work that were given. He was kind of shocked to see that Grell had finished off 2 high stacks already. He wanted to compliment his senior when he noticed something dark red on the white clothing that Grell was wearing and again, before he had the chance to ask, something else happened.

Grell suddenly had 'fire' in his eyes, angry looking eyes and he muttered, "why?" angrily without noticing Ronald was standing there. And his next action scared Ronald very much. His senior rapidly and swiftly picked papers after papers and stamped them angrily that those papers he stamped went flying everywhere. That was when Ronald decided to run to William's office.

*end flashback*

Listening to Ronald's story is worrisome indeed. He went in to pick up those scattering paper he saw with Ronald. It was unbelievable that despite that Grell stamped those paper works as fast as what Ronald witnessed, they're stamped correctly and all was done. So...Where was Grell now? And the dark red something that Ronald saw...was he wounded?

breakpage

London tower...

After the paper works, Grell actually went to his apartment to take a hand-sewn doll and immediately went to the London Bridge. He didn't bother to change his clothes especially the white shirt he wore. From the great Bridge he jumped to one of the roofs of London buildings at a silent street. He kept stroking the hair of his doll, specifically Sebastian's doll that he knitted. "Damn it! Why did Sebastian have to stab me now? Why he didn't do that before this? Why does it have to be now?"

Grell felt so mad inside. No, actually he had mixed feelings inside. Angry and mad because Sebastian stabbed him. He liked pain, yes. But that sudden stabbing was uncalled for. But the most bothering thing for him was what the Phantomhive brat said. Sure he was angry and sad for the Kill-On-Sight command although that won't deter his desire to visit the demon. But this one thing that the brat said to him was about somebody he killed. Somebody important to the Phantomhive brat. Since when did he killed somebody from the brat's family? Somehow Grell himself felt that somebody was very important to himself too. But who was that person? Why couldn't he remember? What happened actually that made him killed that certain important person? Grell tried to remember but it made his brain hurt and also his body hurt. It's like something prevent him to...

Suddenly Grell felt the familiar presence of a demon. Speak of the devil. It's Sebastian presence. He must've been going through this street's road. Grell panicked and hide behind the roof where he thought would be the blind spot. But he was wrong; Sebastian was not the road but on the same roof. "Hello, Grell."

pGEBREAKER.

Ronald and Alan was told by William to find Grell. Since their teleportation power were a bit weak, they had to land at a further distance from Grell's location and even though they're far, they could see Grell sitting down on a roof of a building at a silent street. They're just going to approach their senior when suddenly they felt the presence of a strong demon but a familiar one an that's when they saw who it was, Sebastian Michaelis.

Alan and Ronald was expecting Grell to happily flirt with demon and did not worry. But they became worry again when instead of flirting, the red reaper looks like he wanted to avoid the demon.

pagebreak

Grell was surprised to see Sebastian looming over him, so surprised that he he yelped and teleported shortly to another blind spot side of the building which unfortunately still near to the demon. Sebastian chuckled and asked, "Why are you hiding...Grell?"

"Why am I hiding? WHY AM I HIDING? YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY. IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN KILL ME, I'M OUT OF YOUR SIGHT NOW! And why are you calling me Grell now when last time you called me by my last name?"

Sebastian snorted and silently walked to where Grell was hiding. While he's walking, he spoke, "My, my, Grell. Haven't you even heard what my master said to you?"

When he silently reached the hiding place, he picked Grell up with single hand and turned the reaper's face to him. Grell yelped when he was picked up and he was hanging in fetal form in Sebastian's hand while hugging his doll tightly. He glared slightly at the smiling demon. "He said that you won't be killed. It would cause him problem if the Reaper Dispatch come hunting him. And besides, even if I'm going to kill you, you can fight back, can't you? And for your question, I can call you anything I want."

Grell stared at Sebastian intently and blushed, " If you're not going to kill me, what are you doing here?"

"It's just a coincidental meeting. What? Are you expecting an attack?"

Grell's mouth twitched at the question and was embarrassed a bit. Even without hm answering, Sebastian already knew the answer. He then dropped Grell unceremoniously onto the roof which resulted in a loud clunk sound and another yelp of pain which would be the fourth time in that day. But knowing Grell, that pain gave him slight ecstasy and tried his best to stop himself from moaning. He only whimpered a little and let out a gasp. The reaper then tries to stand up while clutching his Sebby doll and said, "Oh~, Bassy-darling. Do that again and you might regret what you're doing." and he revved his chainsaw to attack Sebastian.

Page love breaker

Alan and Ronald observe the behavior of two beings on the roof. So Sebastian was the one who hurt their colleague, Grell. They're angry but they decided to observe still. Right now, other than talking and Grell being lifted up by the collar, nothing bad happened and seemed like Grell had started his normal behavior again, that is being flirty. Seeing enough, both young reapers decided to just go back to their realm. They didn't know that the next thing that would be said would be very important for them.

Break your page.

Sebastian and Grell broke into a fight; Well...Grell started it first and the butler countered the chainsaw attack with his special silver cutlery while dodging most of the reaper's attack. The butler having no mood to fight asked in the middle of the event, "Grell, is this fight even necessary? I've no mood and my little Master is in need of me. So, I demand you stop this now."

Grell with single hand attacked from above and collided with the kitchen knife that was shockingly tough to break. "I will~. Grrh...But not until you tell me something."

"About what?" asked Sebastian as he parried the chainsaw and threw the reaper of his balance in the air.

Grell landed on his knees unbalanced and tried to stand up to continue the fight. "About what your brat of a master said!"

CLANK! Sebastian threw a butter knife. It almost hit Grell at his forehead and of course he dodged before he advanced towards Sebastian.

"About his precious person that he said I killed!"

Clank! Metals hit metals.

"Tell me!" Grell hissed excitedly with his crazed expression.

Sebastian looked blankly at Grell because of his request and then he snorted, "Why would you ask me that, reaper? You know the person and the incident yourself."

The demon then saw that Grell had a confused yet crazed expression on his face but Sebastian only focused on the confused one. Then he realised, "Could it be that you forget? Unbelievable." he smiled as he pushed Grell away again until he hit the roof again on his back.

Grell was going to push himself up when his chainsaw was revved in front of his face. He looked up to see the stock face of his beloved demon. Sebastian said coldly, "Then, I'll tell you again to refresh your mind. Remember this Grell. You killed Madam Red. Whose real name is Angelina Durless of the Barnett family. Don't forget it again!"

With that said, Sebastian switched of the chainsaw and threw it to Grell before he went away to his master. Grell on the other hand was in trance as the name of the person he killed dug into his mind. He picked his Sebby-doll that was dropped during the fight and also his chainsaw. As he tried to remember the name of Madam Red, his head and chest was in some kind of slight pain. It's as if that anytime that he tried to think of the name, only that time the pain happens and also a ringing sound. What's going on? He opened the portal to the Reapers' Realm but he refused to stop trying to remember even if the pain tortured him.

...To be continued.

Notes: I'm going to change the name for chapter 2. It shouldn't be called Her Forgiveness because it would be chapters after this.


End file.
